Losing her edge
by Chargedlion
Summary: Jade was known to be mean and sarcastic, the only person she'd ever show any love towards in public being Beck. That is what everyone thought... except for Cat and Tori. They had somehow worked their way into Jade's heart, and she appreciated them. No one else knew, not even Beck... (Cade and Jori)
1. Chapter 1

Jade was known to be mean and sarcastic, the only person she'd ever show any love towards in public being Beck. That is what everyone thought... except for Cat and Tori. They had somehow worked their way into Jade's heart, and she appreciated them. No one else knew, not even Beck...

Cat and Jade were sitting on Jade's bed, watching a movie together. They often did this together, finding it relaxing. Cat always wanted to watch a Disney movie, which Jade sometimes let her do. This was not one of those times.

Yes, even though Jade loved Cat, she didn't always want to deal with her childish movies. So, they ended up watching The Scissoring. Well, Jade was.

Cat was hiding.

Jade loved this movie and was determined to watch it all the way through, so she tried to keep Cat calm. She had an around her and Cat was leaning on her shoulder. Jade didn't mind.

As a particularly gory scene was playing, CaT turned her head and whimpered into Jade's neck.

"Shh, it's just a movie," Jade whispered softly.

"I don't like it," Cat replied just as softly.

Jade rolled her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, I do, and since you picked the movie last time, it's my turn. Nothing is going to hurt you, it's not real."

Cat sighed, but stopped resisting.

Jade smiled in satisfaction. "Aw come on, it's not that bad," she teased.

Cat gave Jade a look that made her smile disappear.

"I... I've got you, Cat." Jade pulled her closer to her side and let her lean into her neck again. For the first time ever, she couldn't focus on her favorite movie. She was pretty worried about Cat. Cat was always super perky but now... Jade finally just made a decision: she turned off the movie and turned her attention to Cat and only Cat. "It's off now. You don't have to watch it again if you don't want to."

Cat looked up at her, wide-eyed. "You...You turned it off for me? But it's your favorite movie!"

Jade smiled slightly. "You're more important," she whispered as she gently cupped Cat's face in her hands.

Cat giggled and leaned into her touch.

Jade's smile widened, then let go of her face and ran her fingers through Cat's hair.

Cat's eyes closed in contentment and dropped her head back on Jade's shoulder.

Jade nuzzled the side of her head and continued to stroke her hair, for once, feeling happy.

Cat was also super happy about receiving attention from Jade. It wasn't necessarily rare, but what was rare was to be a person who _gets_ attention from her. Cat lifted her chin and gently kissed Jade's cheek. "I love you, Jadey."

Jade smiled. "I know."

Cat huffed softly, which made Jade laugh.

"Okay, fine, I love you. Happy now?"

Cat grinned and squealed in delight.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't freak out."

Cat stopped squealing, but couldn't stop smiling.

Jade pulled her closer to her side and whispered, "Can you sleep?"

Cat shrugged slightly. "I. ..I don't know."

Jade moved up and softly kissed her temple. "It's okay, I'm here. It was just a movie."

"I know, Jadey... I just don't like horror..."

Jade felt somewhat guilty. "I... I'm sorry," she stumbled.

Cat looked at her, curious. "Why are you sorry? It's not technically your fault."

"I picked the movie. It's my fault."

"No it's not."

"Cat, stop."

Cat did, indeed, stop, but she still stuck her tongue out at Jade.

"Yeah, real mature."

Cat got a mischievous look in her eyes before she sat up and kissed Jade on the forehead, a barely known weak spot.

Jade sighed and her expression immediately softened.

Cat grinned and playfully kissed it again, just to see how Jade would react.

Jade's eyes closed and she had a small smile on her face.

Cat smiled. It had worked. She had quieted Jade with nothing but affection. "Mmm, G'night, Jade," Cat whispered as she tucked her head under her chin.


	2. (Tori)

"Tori. Tori, wake up," Jade whispered to her friend, who was leaning on her shoulder. As they were sleeping, she must've have done that during the night.

Tori did not wake up.

Jade brushed hair out of Tori's face and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, my shoulder's asleep."

"Mmm, no way," Tori finally responded, cuddling closer.

Jade nuzzled her hair. "Wake up or I'll throw you off the bed."

"Hmm, you wouldn't do that..."

"I would, and I wouldn't even give it a second thought."

"You love me too much to do it," Tori mumbled, reaching up a little and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jade tried to hide a smile, but failed. Instead of continuing the conversation, Jade started stroking Tori's cheek.

Not expecting the gentle touch, Tori let a soft sigh escape her lips.

Laughing under her breath, she continued. Right as Tori began to feeling drowsy, Jade quickly shoved her off the bed, effectively proving her wrong.

"Owww! Jade, you little..."

Jade had accidently shoved her into the corner of the side table.

Tori tried holding back tears of pain, but with no prevail.

"Tori! I... I... didn't... Come here."

Tori was very hesitant, and for a good reason. Jade didn't deserve to be trusted after that, but it was obvious she regretted doing so. Tori slowly got off the floor and back onto the bed.

Jade reached out to cup the side of her face, which Tori ended up flinching away from. Going slower this time, she tried again, Tori allowing her to this time. Jade wiped away her tears and looked at the damage. It was definitely going to be a black eye. "I'm so sorry...," she whispered, gently kissing her closed eyelid.

"You are _so_ getting payback for this, West," Tori mumbled, but still leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Jade continued. "I... only wanted to prove a point..."

"Point made." Sudden, Tori jumped in top of Jade, pinning her down.

"Seriously? Your way of getting me back is _this_? Real mature."

"Well, unlike you, West, I don't find joy in people's pain."

Jade immediately shut up, feeling guilty.

Tori ducked down and placed several kisses on both of her cheeks, not one to get revenge.

Jade closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"You are _so_ bad at hiding the fact that you love me," Tori teased.

"I uh... Shut up!"

Tori laughed almost tauntingly, which, in turn, made Jade push up on Tori's shoulders and to her off. Tori did get off, only to be pinned down by Jade. "Why?! We were already even!"

Jade smirked. "I don't play to get even."

Tori rolled her eyes, then cringed. Her left eye really did hurt.

Jade lowered her head so that their foreheads were touching. "Sorry... about your eye."

Tori reached up and touched the side of Jade's face. "You're really losing your edge, Jade... I like the new you," she somewhat teased, somewhat meant.

Jade rolled her eyes. "At school, no one better find out, Vega."

"What, the fact that you _love_ having me as a friend?"

"Vega!"

"Okay, geez."

Jade finally dropped the act and submitted to Tori's touch, leaning into it while still keeping herself balanced.

"... I'm telling the whole school."

"Tori!"

"Love you!"


End file.
